Dead to the World
by XxPianogirl98xX
Summary: Antanasia, Jessica's real name, lived in Romania for ten years of her life. When her father was found dead in their front yard Antanasia's mother sends her to America with her Uncle Dorin. They live in New York and Antanasia is finally finishing High Sc
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Antanasia, Jessica's real name, lived in Romania for ten years of her life. When her father was found dead in their front yard Antanasia's mother sends her to America with her Uncle Dorin. They live in New York and Antanasia is finally finishing High School and can't wait to return home to her family, but when her mother sends her a letter saying there's great dangers lurking around every corner of her home land. And one of those dangers is Luicus Vladescu, the prince from an enemy clan.

What would the last heir of the Dragomirs do, to save her family?

* * *

Antanasia Dragomirs looked out the window of her bedroom to see the full moon peaking out from the clouds. It was still raining outside, as it has been for the past three hours. The dim lighting reflected Antanasia's pail skin, making her look like a princess of the night. And that's exactly who Antanasia was.

She was a princess of the night, a vampire. She never doubted it. Even when her mother forced her to leave Romania when she was ten years old, after her father was murdered and the rival Vladescu clan was to balm.

Again Antanasia looked over the letter that her mother had sent her. It had arrived this morning, in an ivory envolop and sealed with red wax. Antanasia could hardly wait to open it this morning, but now she wished she never had.

My dearest daughter,

I've been thinking and I don't think you should come back to Romania this summer. The Vladescu clan has been as ruthless as ever and I wish that you stay hidden from there prying eyes a bit longer, until further notice.

All my love.

Antanasia crumbled the piece of paper into a ball and through it half way across the room.

So this is what her mother wanted, for her to stay dead to the world.

Antanasia wanted to scream or break something or do something unprincess like for once. She ran her hand through her dark curls then continuded her long gaze at the moon. Then something dark caught her eyes from across the street.

It was a person. A man. Antanasia stood from her window seat and looked out at the dark stranger.

It could be someone waiting for a taxi or looking at the coffee store across the street. As if to prove her wrong the stranger looked up at her and smiled. Antanasia gasped.

Fangs! He has fangs!

Her eyes racked over the details of his face. Everything about him screamed Vladescu. Especially those liquidity black eyes.

"Antanasia...." She saw his mouth move with the word. He then turned and walked down the street.

Antanasia could hardly speak, hardly think. This was who her mother was warning her about and yet the danger is already here.

"Dorin!" She called running out of her room and into the foyer.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I couldn't update sooner,I've been going crazy with school,and the FCAT.I know the last chapter and this one are really short,but I swear I will make it up!

_"Dorin!" I yelled_.

As I ran down the hall to Dorins room,I barged in.

"What! Who-Antanasia? Whats the bloody-matter?!" He yelled panically.

"Dorin! I was looking outside my window,and I swear I ssaw a _Vladescu_" I said the last word as a hiss.

So once I said that horible sentence,he jumped up,and ran outside. Five minutes later, he comes in,out of breath I might add,saying nothing,and no one was out there.

I sighed. This was going to be a hard night.

So Dorin stayed up all night.

When I woke up in the morning I found Dorin downstairs sleeping in a chair. I decided to let him sleep a little.

I walked to the kitchen and had two judge,just because I'm a vampire does not mean I cannot have human food.

I walked out the door,and started my walk to was a very hot morning.I hated the heat more than anything!

Once I got there,I saw my friend Mindy waiting for me. We started towards the school entrance when Faith(The bitch of the school) bumped into me.

"Whatch it loser!" she yelled."And,nice clothes,where did you get them? A thrift store?" she snickered.

"Well,at least I can breath in mine,and I won't get cancer!"I said back at her,in a I hope,was a disgusting voice.

All she did was roll her eyes,flip her hair,and walk and Mindy started laughing and walked in the school.

"Oh!" I said as realization dawned on me.I told Mindy to go on.I pulled out my phone,and pressed speed dial number one.

"H-hello?"A tired Dorin answered quickly.

"Relax Dorin,it's me. I just called to wake you up for work." I said as he groaned.

"Hey! no money,no Starbucks."I replied.

" me there after stops on the way,and no talking to there." he said as he hung up.

I walked into class,sat down,sadly in front of Faith,pulled out my notebook,and started drawing.

Then the walked in then,with a boy behind her,who just went to a seat in the back.

"Class,we have a new student. Lucius Vladaascu? Did I say that correctly?"She asked unsurely.

" that isn't"Said a dark voice from behind down the isle was the boy._Him._

He went to the word and wrote: _Lucius Vlad__escu._

The teacher stared in shock. No one EVER does again,he was a Vladescu.

"So,um,Lucius,why dont you tell us about your are you from?"the teacher asked.

"Romania."Ansrewed Lucius smoothly. **(the teacher)** looked at him wide eyes,then looked at me.

"Really?Why,thats where miss Dragomir is from."she said."Correct?"

Lucius looked at me,more like taking me a grin came across his face.

"Antanasia?Is that you?!"he asked in a 'surprised' tone.

"You two know each other?" asked.

" family's are very close friends."Lied Lucius smoothly.

"More like _immortal_ enemies."I murmered under my breath.

"Well then,why dont you sit next to miss Dragomir since you two know each other so well?"She said,but didn't take no as an made his way to the seat next to mine

_This is going to be along day...wait no,YEAR!_ I thought to myself.


	3. Authors note

**Hey Guys! im really sorry for not posting it's been pretty darn hectic! with Drama being over,volleyball match coming soon,band concert next ,you get the idea.**

**I really want to apologize for 'Dead to the world'.Thats the im kinda having trouble can you PM me for some idea's?**

**And as for 'Camp rock:A journey' ill try to get to that as soon as I can.I'm most proud of that it has gottten the most a litle spoiler:Sierra gets to talk/meet Shane,Caitlyn may,or may not crack for the school's Tess.**

**And also 'The life ring' is put on abit of a really blocked,so,sorry too.**

**I'll try my best to update but no I do,they might be short,and a little rushed:(**

**But i'm also working on a one-shot about Shane&Mitchie being bored.(Their best friends,and Shane came to visit.)And feelings come out.**

**Again im thnxs to everyone who read my storys!**

**P.S.i do realize that in most of my storys words,. are getting cut sorry about that,but FanFiction in being retarded.**


	4. Author Note please read! Its important

**I am officially changing my username from TIFANI to Pianogirl98.**

**It makes sense to since I play the piano and all...**

**But I thought I would let you know so your not confused.**

**Love always,**

** Tifani. A.K.A. Pianogirl98**


	5. Authors Note- VERY Important- Deleting--

Hello my loves. Yeah, I know. Long time no see. I deeply apologize for that. I just… it's been really hectic. That's really the only excuse I have, and you have complete free reign to hate me. I'm sorry.

Anyway, I know a lot of you are anticipating updates on my stories… but this author's note won't be a good one.

I'm putting the majority of my stories up for adoption. I just can't handle them all, and honestly, I should of really drafted most of my stories before posting them all at once. And not to mention I still have more stories in my notebook ready to be posted, but I just haven't gotten around to it.

_So, here are the stories I'm putting up for Adoption:_

**-Untouched.**

**-Surprise, Surprise.**

**-Rest In Love.**

**-Remember The Times.**

**-High school with Popstars.**

**-You Belong With Me.**

**-The Life Ring.**

**-My Happy Ending Will Come.**

**-Dead To The World.**

_Stories I'm considering putting up for adoption:_

**-Don't Forget.**

_Stories I'm deleting (I don't even know why I posted these. They were a joke really.):_

**-Jonas Brothers Dream**

**- Secret Circle AIM Chat**

_Stories I'm willing to work on:_

**-After Camp Rock: A Journey.**

**- My Version of Camp Rock.**

**** Please note, I probably will keep these stories, now when I update them, is a different story. After Camp Rock: A Journey was my first story on here, and honestly I can't let it go because I still have an idea for the plot. I know the grammar is HORRIBLE in the first few chapters, but that's because I was getting used to the new program I was using, and really just never got up to editing it. And plus, I don't like the pace I was moving at with the relationships. So I'll edit that as well. But now that I'm thinking about it, I will update it. If any of you want to give me some idea's, you're more than welcome to!**

If you don't see a story listed on here, that means it's safe, and I will continue writing it.

I don't just want to give these stories to anyone, because frankly, they're my babies, and I want to make sure they will go in the direction I had intended them to. If it's not too much to ask for you to fill out this form? :S

Name (First or username):

Story you would like to adopt:

What do you plan on doing with the story plot?:

Would you be willing to let me in on it every once in a while?:

And that's it! I really want these stories continued and put to good use instead of just sitting here. I'll get back into my routine writing, I promise. The first thing I will do is edit After Camp Rock: A Journey, that's for sure. I've been nagging myself for so long, you have no idea.

Now for those of you who have patiently (or not) waited for my updates, if you'd like, Review to this (if it's a story I'm keeping) that you want a preview, and if there's enough people wanting a preview of what's to come, I'll do one for each story that gets reviews (This Author's Note is being posted on ALL of my stories).

Again, I'm so sorry for the delay or if I've upset you with this, but it's for what's best. Of course if and when a story gets adopted, I will be posting who the new owner is. If you have any questions or anything of the sort, don't be afraid to message me!

Lots of love, Tifani xx


End file.
